Unsure
by allthynamesbeused
Summary: Clarke was a little lost. She was happier now that she was no longer at medical school but rather she was teaching. However since Finns betrayal she's had a hard time finding a man. This changes after a night out, but it can be hard to like someone when they challenge you more often than not. There is also the fact that neither is willing to totally share. Bellamy/Clarke
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own The 100, I only own the plot of this story. This is just a small prologue to give you a glance into Bellamy and Clarkes past history. I hope you enjoy this.**

Everything in Clarkes life had been pretty good for the most part, she had had money growing up and had gone to a great school. She was smart and most guys saw her as beautiful. She was universally loved for the most part, but she wasn't in the popular group, she had her gang of mixed people and she was happier with them. They were unique and didn't act like everyone else. Yet he luxuriously life often meant that she was unaware of others' lives around her, thus her clashing with Bellamy Blake in high school.

Bellamy Blake was the schools bad boy and star quarterback, but he was very secretive. He came across as a stereotypical football player, she didn't know what was going home. Clarke had like most girls found him attractive with his dark hair and tanned skin but all she ever got from him was that he was an arrogant prick who looked down on others, especially her. He always looked at her with venom. Clarke was not an angry person but Bellamy was always able to provoke her, he how to push all her buttons. She was glad that after she graduated she would never have to see his face or hear him call her that stupid nickname. The word princess had been forever tainted by his cruel and harsh words. For her there was nothing redeeming about this man. He was an obnoxious pig and she was ready to was her hands of him. Things were only made 10 times worse when they kissed when they were in junior year of high school. Sure they had been drunk, but he just laughed at her after they kissed. Bellamy was the worst kind of guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the 100 I only own the plot of this story.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has been reading this, favouriting, following and reviewing this story. It was just something that came to me while I was watching The 100 at 2 in the morning. So thank you for supporting it.**

Clarke had been busy since she decided to leave medical school. While she was busier she was also much happier. She had time to be herself, and not be what her mother had wanted of her. Ever since her father's death she had done a lot to please her mother, the only family that she had left. So her decision to join medicine had been for her mom, and she had regretted it. The long hours and lack of sleep were hard and Clarke had no time to actually do the things that she enjoyed such as painting. So the day she stood up to her mother had been difficult but Clarke was finally happy to finally be able to dictate her own life. She left medicine and decided to go into teaching. It made her so much happier. The normal hours were bliss and she got to actually live the life of a 26 year old.

She woke up on Saturday morning early, Raven was bringing Finn over to the house for breakfast and she did not want to be caught up in that, especially since hers and Finns past. She stretched in her bed, curling into a ball first and then stretching out in all directions. Her back cracked and she let out a sigh of relief, rolling off the bed and onto her feet. She heard the alarm go off in Octavia's room, she was heading to an early morning shoot so she had to be up and gone in the next hour. Clarke grabbed a towel from a fresh pile of laundry that lay on her dresser. She had to be first into the shower or Octavia would leave no hot water.

She stood under the shower, the warm water rushing over her naked body, and cascading down her golden locks of hair. She basked in the glory of the waters warmth. After 10 minutes she shut the shower off and grabbed her towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body, shaking her hair out before placing it up in a clip. She changed quickly into a pair of jeans and her tank top and jacket, grabbing her bag and phone as she left her room, locking the door after her.

"Octavia, I'm leaving!" She called to her roommate that was currently eating breakfast at the breakfast bar. Her head behind a book. Clarke liked Octavia, she was the complete opposite of her brother and that is why she had agreed to let her move in when she wanted to move out of Bellamy's place. She was sure the reason that Octavia left but if there was anything she knew about the Blake siblings was that they were ferociously secretive about their lives. She couldn't stand Bellamy, every time she heard it she felt sick. Since Octavia had moved in the only time he had been allowed in was when they had a party and usually Clarke was not around for those, she would stay at her ex Lexa's house. The two were still on good terms.

She left the house and got into her car, rolling down the windows as she drove out the drive way. There was a stronger breeze than there had been in a while and it felt nice on her skin, It offered her comfort within the boiling car. As she was pulling up into the café her car began to smoke, and she sighed in exasperation, this should not have been happening to her. She was lucky that it rolled into a nearby car park. She got out of the car, popping the hood. Coughing violently as the smoke filled her lungs. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't a bloody mechanic, Where was Raven when she needed her. She locked the car and went into the nearest mechanics. It was loud and there were a lot of people working on cars.

"Hello? I need some help." She called, just as a young man was leaving the office area. He looked over towards her before telling on of the other people to fix the car he had been working on. "Name's Miller. What can I help you with?" he asked. He was handsome, with dark skin and beanie on his head.

"Hi, well my car broke down this morning, I just managed to get it into a car park a block over, any chance you could take a look at it. It's just I sort of need it." She replied, her phone out showing him what the car looked like, and giving him the details before he got into the tow truck to bring it in, promising it get it back to her at around 3.

She spent most of the day in her favourite coffee shop nursing a warm latte, while reading her favourite book for the 100th time, it was just one of those kinds of books where you can't put it down. Where the story never gets old. It was a quaint coffee shop located down an alley, it sounded sort of dodgy but it wasn't. She had found it when she was still in school and had continued to return at least once a week from the time she found it. Clarke hung out there waiting to either get a text from Raven to say that she could go home or that her car was ready. She wanted the car to be ready. She wanted to head over to the hospital and pop her head into her mom, sure her mom and her weren't on the best of terms she still made an effort to see her.

At half 2 her phone rang, it was a call from the mechanics informing her that her car was finished and ready to leave. Clarke smiled in relief, she kind of liked when people did things fast and quick, she just had to hope that the work would be efficient. She took a coffee to go and headed out back for her car. As she drew near she heard a familiar voice coming from the mechanics. She couldn't pin point who the voice belonged to. She walked in and her face immediately feel, and she was about to leave but he called to her,

"Brave Princess, what can I do for you?" he smirked at her. It was something he had done his whole life. It had also taunted her all those years they were in school together. It had never left his face, she had never seen him smile. He was always just this asshole. She had hoped that as time went on he would change, become the man that Octavia had always claimed existed. "What are you doing here Blake?!" she half spat at him, her eyes hardening as they fell on him, her body language harsh and uninviting.

"I own this establishment princess, or is that too hard for you to believe." he challenged her, eyebrow cocked, waiting for her to strike back, to hit him with that attitude her knew. "It is Blake, I'm surprised that you even managed to go to college, you were never that good at anything other than sports." she bit back, she could have sworn she saw hurt flicker behind his eyes for one second but she wasn't sure, "And stop calling me Princess. Is my car ready?"

"Sure is Princess, and it's even better than before." he smirked beckoning for her to follow him into his office to pay for the work done to her car. She reluctantly followed him, keeping his distance from him, as if he was infected by some horrible disease. She was aware that he meant everything to Octavia but she really did wish that he would just fuck off. She was quiet when it came to the transaction, as was he and she was thankful for that.

"I'll see you around Princess." he smirked at her as she left the office, "In your dreams." she glowered at him, the nerve of him. "You know it Princess." he replied as she slammed the door on the way out. Little did she know that she would be seeing him sooner rather than later. As she got into the car she saw Bellamy fly past her and into his own car, he was in a rush to get somewhere.

By the time Clarke has visited her mom and done a bit of shopping she headed back to her place. Now all she had to hope was that Finn would be gone, she knew she would see him later at Ravens Party but she just didn't want to spend all that long in his presence. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door, her arms full of bags. Lincoln Opened the door causing Clarke to jump a bit, not expecting him to answer the door but rather Raven or Octavia.

Without even asking he took some of the bags from her arms bring the groceries to the kitchen where Raven and Octavia were sitting, deep in discussion. They looked up as Clarke and Octavia ran to her hugging her tight, nothing had been said but from the look on Ravens face it was not good.

"What's up guys?" she inquired making her way over to Raven who was looking down at her hands, with a somewhat guilty look on her face. She could not make eye contact with Clarke. "We're going to go to my room." Octavia announced to the room, she was directing it towards Clarke and she sort of felt her stomach drop.

"Clarke, you know I love you right?" Raven questioned, playing with her hands under the table.

"I know, what's wrong Raven? I know we have had our problems in the past but you know you can tell me anything." Clarke replied, she grabbed Ravens hand and that was when she felt it. She retracted her hand as if the rock on Ravens finger burned her. Inside Clarke was breaking, she now knew why they were all so quiet. For the first time Raven looked Clarke in the eyes,

"Finn asked me to marry him. I said yes." a small smile played at her lips, because despite she felt horrible for Clarke the man she loved had asked her to marry him. Pushing back the sadness that rushed forward Clarke grabbed Ravens hands and smiled at her, "I'm so happy for you, I really am. Raven don't worry about me, you are getting married to the man you love. You have nothing to feel bad about." Clarke replied, pulling Raven into a tight hug and breaking out into happy tears for her. She should have pieced it together before, it was Ravens 27th what better time for Finn to propose.

The two girls broke apart and Octavia ran to join the girls. This was the way it should be, they should all be happy. It dawned on Clarke that she was the only one not in a relationship. After her 4 year romance with Finn in which she was not aware that he was with Raven the only other person Clarke had been with was Lexa. She had really liked Lexa. Lexa was fun and fiery and passionate and just the person Clarke had needed. Their short relationship had been just like Lexa. Despite the relationship only lasting 7 months Clarke still loved Lexa, she had ignited a passion in Clarke that she hadn't felt in a while after Clarkes break up with Finn. The two girls departed on good terms and still hung out every so often.

"So we are still going out tonight to celebrate your birthday, and now your engagement, right?" Octavia asked. Raven informed her that their plans were not changing. Clarke left the two girls to take her new clothes into her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed, head between her knees, silent tears burning her cheeks as the ran down her face. She wiped furiously at her eyes begging the tears to stop. Why did it still hurt, how did Finn manage to have this effect on her. She got up off her bed heading into her bathroom, looking at her refection in the mirror. All she could see was this weak girl, and she hated it, Splashing water on her face she went through all her new clothes to find something to wear for the party tonight. She pulled out a knee length orange dress and smiled. She knew that buying that dress would come in handy. It was skin tight and the back was kind of strappy, the dress just showed off her curves very well.

Octavia knocked on Clarkes door, she waited for an answer before entering the room where she found her holding up a dress with a pair of white heels. "Looks nice, can I see it on?" Octavia asked, Clarke smiled, taking the outfit into her bathroom with her. She undressed herself slipping the dress on and putting the heels on, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a vain person but Clarke felt she looked good. She was strong, she didn't look like a girl who had her heart broken. She looked good and confident. It was decided she would wear this dress to prove to everyone that she was ok. She walked back into the room and Octavia's face lit up,

"Clarke you look…beautiful." she smiled and hugged her. Clarke leaned against the bathroom doorframe, "Met your brother today, he's still an arrogant prat." she stated. Octavia let out a breathy laugh and smiled at Clarke, shaking her head at the blonde. "He's not that bad." she defended her brother. Clarke scoffed but laughed, "Seriously he still calls me that stupid nickname. My fucking car broke down earlier and I brought it to a mechanics and low and behold I later find out your brother fucking owns the place."

The two girls chatted, soon they would have to get ready to head out to the night club. Clarke had perked up a bit and was excited to get out. Not even could Octavia informing her that Bellamy would be attending could turn her off it. It wasn't long before the 3 girls plus Lincoln were in the taxi heading to the club. Raven was to meet Finn outside while the others were to head in to the VIP area. They were the first to arrive and it wasn't long before the others started to arrive, Bellamy was among them and hugged his sister tightly, glaring at Lincoln a little bit. Finally the only people left to arrive were Raven and Finn. The two arrived in and were greeted with congratulations and happy birthday was sung for Raven. Clarke had been talking to Jasper. Raven and Octavia were dancing together. Jasper left to get a drink leaving Clarke sitting by herself. She was drinking pretty heavily, Finn kept looking over at her, clearly wanting to talk. He had yet to as Clarke was always talking to other people.

With Jasper leaving Clarke was by herself on the sofa Finn walked over to her sitting beside her. Her body stiffened and she sucked in a breath. He put his hand on her thigh, "Clarke you know I love you. I need you to forgive me." he pleaded with her. She pushed his hand off her leg making sure Raven was not around, "Fuck off Finn!" she snapped. It did nothing he moved closer to her. "Come on Clarke you are the love of my life. I love both you and Raven. Please we can fix our relationship. I still love you and I know you still love me." He went into kiss her, she pushed him away.

"How dare you. You don't have the right to do this. You think it is ok to ask my best friend to marry you and then try get back with me by professing your love. You assume that I still love you, newsflash, I don't." Clarke stood up moving away from Finn. Bellamy had been watching the exchange going on between the two. Both were very drunk and he could only see it ending badly. Bellamy finally decided to put a stop to it. "She said go away. How about instead of trying to put the moves on your ex you go be with your fiancé, the girl you are marrying." Bellamy explained putting himself between Finn and Clarke.

Finn pushed Bellamy back in anger, "Who the fuck do you think you are. This is between Clarke and I not you Blake." Finn spat pushing Bellamy more. Bellamy reacted and pushed Finn back. "Look mate, the girl said leave her alone, you are drunk and I would prefer if you didn't do anything to fuck shit up with Raven. I care for that girl so don't upset her. Clarke said leave her alone, you are clearly upsetting her." Bellamy explained forcefully as Finn went to push Bellamy again but Bellamy stopped him. Bellamy looked behind him to Clarke who looked like she was on the verge of breaking. He wasn't going to let Finn see her upset. He grabbed Clarkes hand and brought her out to one of the smoking areas. He checked his watch, he had to be home soon.

"Clarke are you ok?" he asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear, she fanned her eyes with her hands. She smile a little bit, "That's the first time you have called me Clarke since high school. I'm ok… he just…I don't know." she sighed in resignation, she shivered accepting the leather jacket Bellamy passed her.

"I'm heading home in a few if you want to share a cab with me, don't look at me like that. No funny busy business I promise. It would probably be better if you got away now rather than wait and leave him another chance to get you alone." Bellamy suggested to Clarke, she hesitated at first before accepting his offer. She took his hand that he presented to her to help her stand up, "By the way you look beautiful." he whispered to her. The two walked into the club to say their goodbyes to the others. Raven had been a little bummed that they were leaving, but herself and Octavia giggled to each other at the fact that Bellamy and Clarke were leaving together.

The taxi journey was pretty quiet. When Clarke asked Bellamy why he was leaving he got a little defensive and changed the subject, which eventually just turned to silence. It wasn't long before they arrived at her place. "Thank you for earlier Bellamy, maybe you are not a total dick." Clarke sent him a small smile. "No problem. Sleep well Princess." he smirked at her when she glared a little at him. It was only when he arrived at his house that he realized that Clarke still had his jacket. He would just have to get it off her at a later point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own The 100. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, it means a lot that people at least find it interesting in some way. Some of you may not like this chapter considering I have added some stuff to Bellamys life. This was a decision that I made and if you are not too keen on it I am sorry. This feature in Bellamys life is a large part of the plot of this story. These first few chapters portray Finn as a mean person. I would like to point out that I like Finn, but his actions are also a big part of the story.**

Clarke woke up the night after the party with a fierce hangover. The sun glaring at her through her curtains made it impossible for her to open her eyes. Her mouth was dry and she needed water, but the shame of yesterday's fight made it impossible for her to leave her bed. It was likely that Finn would be at the house, and the thought of encountering him made her feel ill. She had been glad that Bellamy had been there to step in. Clarke couldn't actually believe that she was glad that Bellamy had been around, he had even seen her cry. Yet she was grateful for what he did, maybe he wasn't all that bad. She eventually left the warmth of her bed and slowly opened the door, cringing away as it creaked She needed to buy some oil to fix that creak.

She stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom, plonking down on the side of the bath. She glanced at the mirror, immediately regretting it as she finally saw that the tears she had shed at the party had left streaks throughout her makeup. Clarke was now relieved that the club had been dark and therefore easier to hide the emotions that she felt. She scrubbed her face clean of last night's make-up. She had been too tired to do it after Bellamy had dropped her home. Clarke stopped what she was doing for a minute, remembering how nice Bellamy had been. He wasn't meant to be nice and it freaked her out. As Clarke was deep in though, someone knocked on the door,

"Can you hurry up in there, Ravens shower is broken!" Finn screamed though the door. Clarke froze and panic set in. She knew he had most likely stayed the night but she wasn't ready for him. He continued to bang on the door impatiently. Clarke finally went to open the door, flinging it, causing Finn to jump. "Just in case you didn't realize Collins, you don't live here, this is not your house. You don't get to demand anything." Clarke spat slipping past him before he could grab hold of her wrist. She walked into the kitchen, where Raven was stood at the cooker, making pancakes. She smiled at Clarke who smiled back.

"You want pancakes? I'm hoping the smell will encourage Octavia to leave her room. She was fairly hammered last night. Lincoln had to put her in the taxi. He looked after her all night." Raven laughed, thinking back on how ridiculous Octavia had looked when she was drunk. "Pancakes sounds good." Clarke muttered grabbing a cup of coffee. Eventually Octavia and Lincoln emerged. Both girls had expected to see Octavia looking a right state. However the brunette was as perky as ever, the smile on her face only faltering when Raven dropped the ladle into the bowl. Octavia slipped into the seat beside Clarke and grinned at her. Clarke knew there was only one direction this was heading.

"So Bellamy." Octavia stated and Clarkes head dropped to the counter, she did not need this. It was bad enough that Finn was in her home, but then to have Octavia bring up her brother bringing her home. "Nothing happened Octavia, I got in a fight with someone and Bellamy stepped in to stop it. He said he was heading home and that I could share his taxi with him. How come he left so early?" Clarke asked. Clarke saw both her roommates stiffen. Raven but down the spatula and asked Lincoln to take over for her which he did and she walked into her room. Clarke only hoped that Bellamy had not said anything to Raven about what went down. She was more curious as to why Octavia's body language changed so suddenly. "Bellamy has been helping a neighbour of his do up her house and he has been really tired." Octavia muttered turning her attention to Lincoln who started serving up pancakes. They ate in silence and the moment Clarke was done she went to her room. Clearly things in the house were not good.

Across town Bellamy was struggling to get his 3 year old son Xavier ready for a day out. They were going to have lunch with Xavier's grandparents. Since Bellamy's mum was dead and he didn't know his father Levy's parents were Xavier's other family. Levy's parents also made a huge effort to see their grandson since she had passed away. So to them Bellamy and Xavier meant everything to them. Bellamy was fighting a losing battle with his son who refused to have his hair brushed.

"Come on buddy, please let me fix your hair." Bellamy pleaded with the young child who shook his head vigorously. Bellamy was trying to figure out how raising his own son had been more difficult than his sister whom he named and raised from the moment she was born. "Daddy, you don't brush your hair. I want to look like daddy." Xavier replied moving away from his dads grasp. Bellamy gave up and just leaned back on the sofa. His son sat down on the sofa beside him and started to put his shoes on. Bellamy smiled at his son, ruffling his hair, before leaving to grab his jacket from his bed.

"Shit." Bellamy muttered as he realized that h let Clarke borrow his jacket last night after she started crying. It was the only jacket he had. He was going to have to get it, but he didn't want anyone to see his son. Bellamy was a private person and he didn't need people assuming things about him or his family. Only a handful of people were aware that Xavier existed. Outside of Octavia and Levy's parents, it was only Lincoln and Miller, and Monroe. Bellamy left his room and picked up Xavier, the young boy giggling in his arms. They left the house and got into the car. Bellamy was resigned to the fact that he was going to have to go to Octavia's house to grab his jacket. He sighed deeply but after about 10 minutes he was outside Octavia's place, and Ravens… and Clarkes. He wasn't going to leave Xavier in the car, he picked his son up and smiled,

"We are going to visit some of my friends, I need you to be on your best behaviour, OK Xave?" Bellamy asked his son, who just nodded in return, with what Bellamy thought was a smirk on his face. Bellamy let out a deep breath and walked up to the front door, hand hovering over the door bell, before finally pressing it. He could hear talking inside the house, he picked up 3 voices. It wasn't long before someone opened the door to Bellamy. Raven answered, just as she was about to say hello she saw the small boy who was holding his hand.

"Hi Bellamy, and who's this?" Raven asked, she was completely shocked, when had Bellamy had a child. She gave Bellamy a quick hug before getting down to the small boys height. "I'm Xavier." the child answered, he beamed up at the brunette in front of him and went to hug her. Bellamy let out a chuckle as his son launched himself at Raven. He knew that was a trait he got from his mom. "Come in." Raven led Bellamy and Xavier into the house, and the two other pairs of eyes looked their way. Octavia ran at her nephew and picked him up smothering him with kisses, before hugging her brother tightly.

"What brings you here Bells?" Octavia asked, sitting her nephew up on the counter. She was looking closely at Ravens actions. She felt bad for her, Raven and Bellamy were close and she imagined that Raven was pretty hurt by the fact Bellamy hadn't told her. She was just lucky that Finn was still getting changed in the room and Clarke was in her room. The two girls and Bellamy went over to the coffee machine as Lincoln played with Xavier who started to giggle loudly. "Last night I gave Clarke my jacket and I need it back. Xave and I are meant to be heading out to lunch with Robert and Xena. Don't look at me like that Raven, I had my reasons for not mentioning Xavier to anyone. I'll explain everything to you later." Bellamy answered, placing a hand on Ravens shoulder and offering her a small smile.

The loud giggling of the toddler finally drew the attention of the other two people in the house that had been in other rooms. Clarke was confused as to what was happening. She was wearing Bellamy's jacket. She had planned to ask Octavia for his address so she could drop it back to him. She was highly confused as to why there was a giggling child in her home. She originally thought that the child had been Lincoln considering he was playing with it. However when she actually looked at the child something in her mind clicked, Bellamy. She had forgotten about the jacket and was looking between the child and Bellamy. Bellamy Blake had a child.

"Morning Princess." Bellamy smirked at Clarke. All the while Octavia was observing his shift in attitude. She found it interesting. He was all casual around Raven, however every time he met Clarke this sort of cocky sarcastic, player like guy emerged. "Blake. This your boy?" Clarke asked approaching Xavier. Xavier grinned up at Clarke introducing himself. Then promptly went to tell her that he thought she was pretty. Clarke instantly feel in love with the boy, helping him off the counter and he ran to his dad. All the time Finn was silent. "Princess. I need my jacket back." Bellamy said as he approached Clarke. Clarke looked at Bellamy a little surprised at the softness of his voice. "Shit, let me just get it." she went to walk to her room, when Bellamy stopped her.

"Princess you're wearing it. I must say it looks good on you, although not as good as it looks on me though." He smirked. Clarke turned around and blushed. She was wondering how the hell she had forgotten that she was wearing it. She pulled the jacket off and handed it to Bellamy, "Don't call me princess, Blake." she hissed. Finn decided to speak up.

"Why does it not surprise me that Blake went and knocked up some poor girl. Seriously man, learn to keep it in your pants." Finn mocked Bellamy. He had literally overstepped the mark. Bellamy glared at Finn. "Shut up." Bellamy spat. "Finn!" Rave shouted. For once everyone was on Bellamy's side. Octavia took Xavier in her arms and brought him into the garden, he didn't need to be around the adults right now.

Finn kept making jabs at Bellamy and even mocked his son, and that was when Bellamy swung at Finn, and everyone let it happen. Raven was furious with Finn. She may have loved him but Bellamy was her friend, and when Finn had broken her heart Bellamy had been there for her. Lincoln intervene before Bellamy did any serious damage. Bellamy calmed down and let Lincoln help Finn up. Finn spat some blood out on the floor a wicked smile on his face.

"I can imagine that your kids mother lift you because you are a violent man." Finn spat. Raven backed away from Finn. She couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not the Finn she knew. The Finn she knew took her in off the streets and offered her his home and family. Bellamy looked up a Finn, his face full of pain, "She died in childbirth." he whispered, he shed no tears just looked at Finn. He was not a man to show emotions.

"Finn you have to leave." Raven spoke up from beside Clarke.

"..but Raven…" Finn replied.

"I said leave!" she screamed. Finn was taken aback by her actions, but did what she said. The moment he was out the door. She started apologizing to Bellamy profusely. Bellamy being who he was just waved it off, not before telling her that Finn was never welcome at his home or around his son. Octavia finally brought Xavier back into the house and he ran to his dad, hugging him tightly, they were already running late for the lunch. Bellamy decided that he would just tell them that they couldn't go. He took Xavier home with him, with Octavia coming too. When her brother couldn't look after her, it was up to her to look after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100. I only own the plot of this story.

Authors Note:

Just letting you know that this chapter contains mature content. So if you are not comfortable with it, I am sorry, but the story has a mature rating for a reason. Also this is a lot of Raven and Bellamy interaction because I want to establish that they are very close to each other.

It had been a week since Bellamys encounter with Finn and he was still fuming. Raven had been trying to get in contact with Bellamy but he wasn't ready to talk to her or anyone else for that matter. He had introduced his son to some of his friends and only received abuse from his friends fiancé. Octavia had come over, trying to convince her brother to talk to the others. For him the only person he was hurting was Raven, he was her friend, he just wasn't ready.

So to take his mind off the whole fiasco he immersed himself in work and his son. He was angry but each one distracted him from the problem. It was only when he was lying in bed that that hatred would bubble up and he would find himself struggling to fall asleep. They had no idea what had gone on. He didn't share, he kept everything quiet. They had no idea what it was like to lose Levy. How much it had pained him to watch her die in front of him. They didn't know anything.

Raven had been a mess since the whole Bellamy and Finn thing. She had never expected Finn to say such things and she was beginning to question why she was marrying him. Bellamy was not answering her calls and every time she asked Octavia for his address she refused to give it to her. Bellamy had been there for her when she had broken up with Finn when she found out that he had cheated on her. She needed to talk to him. She had not spoken to Finn since that fight. Finn was fuming. Raven was meant to be his, if he couldn't have Clarke at least there was Raven. For Finn, Raven was safe, Clarke was like electricity, she was exciting and interesting.

He needed to talk to Clarke, she was working but he was going to talk to her, maybe try to convince her that he loved her again. He got in his car and drove over to the school, hoping to catch her as she left. He sat in his car looking at photos as he waited for the bell to ring signalling that school was over. The moment it rang he was out of the car marching towards the school. Determined to talk to Clarke. He was her just as she was leaving her classroom.

"Clarke!" he shouted and she looked up fear flashing across her face. She tried to talk quicker but then she stopped. She could not continue to run from her problems, and oh boy had she been running.

"For god sake Finn, just stop! I am so done with this. I don't want you anymore. Stop telling me that you love me and you want us to be together. I have moved on and you have Raven. She means more to me than you ever did. My friend is more important then you. Raven is a wonderful woman and she deserves so much more than you…Raven." Clarke saw Raven walking up behind Finn they had planned to go shopping and she was meeting her here. Finn whipped around looking at Raven. She was pissed and sad.

"Raven, baby I missed you." Finn spoke, trying to pull Raven to him. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. Raven knew that Finn had been hassling her, but every time she tried to find out what was being said nobody spoke up. Now she knew, she couldn't believe this. She had given him everything. She forgave him when he cheated on her with Clarke. Raven just grabbed Clarkes hand and stalked out of the school, Clarke running behind her a little. She flung open the car door and waited for Clarke to get in before speeding off. What had she done to deserve this. Her knuckles grew white as she gripped the steering wheel hard, her teeth grinding against each other. Clarke sat in silence, not wanting to set Raven off. She knew what she was like and Raven was fierce and explosive. She would have been attracted to her if it hadn't been for Finn and just Ravens general kindness. After 15 minutes Raven finally sat back in her seat. Her grip less, the colour rushed back to her hands.

"Let's go out tonight. I feel like I haven't been out in ages. I need a breath of fresh air. I want to buy a nice dress…something sexy." Raven smiled turning to Clarke. "Come on us girls never really go out that much anymore. We should have just a girls night, you, Octavia and I." Raven pulled into the car park by the mall. Her phone rang and she hung up, Finns name flashed across the screen. "I would like that." Clarke smiled brightly. She knew her friend needed the distraction and who was she to deny it when she felt like she was responsible for what was going on between her and Finn…she was to blame. Clarke made it her mission to distract Raven and it was going well. The girls laughed and tried on ridiculous outfits, before going in search of the ones they were going to wear that night.

It didn't take Clarke long to find the dress she wanted. It was a short black peplum dress that went halfway down her thigh and emphasized her breasts and butt. Two features she liked about herself. It was harder for Raven. She was looking for something specific. Something that would catch everyone's attention. After about 40 minutes Raven was beginning to lose her patience with shopping. She just wanted to look nice. She was frustrated and Clarke began picking out dresses for her. She was looking at them carefully she picked up a striking red dress and held it out for Raven. Raven smirked and grabbed the dress and went to put it on. While she waited for Raven to changed she messaged Octavia about their plans and what went on with Finn. Octavia informed Clarke that she and Lincoln had a date planned but she would cancel for Raven. Raven ended up buying the red dress.

Across town Bellamy was closing up the shop, Miller was helping him. Bellamy had a soft spot for Miller. They were like brothers. With Miller being 2 years younger than him. Miller was cleaning up some grease while Bellamy was in the office counting up the cash, making sure everything was in order. Miller popped his head into the office, a grin on his face. "I have someone here to see you." Bellamy looked up confused, but before he had time to react his son took off towards him, jumping at his dad. Bellamy looked at Miller confused, Xavier wasn't meant to be here. Levy's parents appeared in the doorway and Miller left them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys here. I thought that Xavier was staying with the minder, until I was finished?" Bellamy asked tickling his son. Xena smiled at the two boys. They were her boys. Sure Bellamy was not blood related but the moment her daughter had brought him home she had fallen in love with the young man. She loved him for the way he looked after her daughter and made her smile. "Well we were talking and we feel you need the night off, so we are going to take Xavier for the night. When we arrived Miller mentioned that he was heading out to celebrate his birthday and mentioned that he wished you were going as he would love for his 'brother' to be there. So you are going to head out for his birthday. You are going to act like the young man you are." Xena explained and when Bellamy tried to argue she stopped him, telling him that just because he was a dad didn't mean he couldn't have social life. He was still young, and single. Xena wanted him to move forward, to start dating again, he needed to be loved. All he ever did was supply it to other people, never asking for anything in return. With much reluctance Bellamy agreed and Miller smirked at his friends, before Bellamy punched him in the arm, chuckling.

Without knowing it both groups were heading to the same club, The Dropship. Neither knew that the other was going. A part of Bellamy wished that he could be at home, watching a movie with a beer and pizza. He was here for Miller, and ultimately it would have hurt Miller if he hadn't come. Miller had an awkward relationship with his dad. Millers father was a police man and Miller had been a thief in his youth, needless to say their relationship was not the best. Bellamy laughed along with the other guys, most of them younger, others his age. They had the VIP area to themselves.

Across the club the girls were going crazy. Raven was in full party mode and flirting with every guy. She wasn't doing anything with them just flirting. Octavia was chatting at the bar to a girl she worked with and Clarke had found herself a pretty girl to dance with, and the girl could dance. Their bodies moved in unison, grinding on each other. The girl was a pretty brunette, with an amazing ass., and Clarke liked a nice ass. The girl Molly was a 24 year old model. That was the most Clarke really go about her between fierce make out sessions on the couches. Molly was straddling the blonde, grinding down on her, chest pressed against Clarkes. How Clarke wanted to get with her, but she wasn't a one night stand kind of girl.

She needed more though, she hadn't had sex in a while and she need a release. She was drunk and she let passion take over and dragged Molly into the bathroom, locking them in a cubicle. She slipped her hand up the girls inner thigh, rubbing the thin material of her thong and the girl let out a moan, begging Clarke for more. Which Clarke was more than happy to do. She slipped the girls thong off and slowly worked her Molly's clit. The girl moan loudly when Clarke slipped a finger in. Her own underwear growing wet with need. She thrust her fingers into the girl until the girl came. Clarke brought her fingers up to her lips licking them. While Molly began to kiss Clarkes shoulder, neck and between her breasts. She slowly slip down Clarke, her hand rubbing her inner thigh before hiking up her dress and literally ripping Clarkes underwear off her. She kissed up the inside of her thigh before running her tongue over Clarkes clit making her shudder, wanting more and just like Clarke had been kind to Molly she had returned the favour.

Clarke emerged from the bathroom to go find her friends only to bump into Bellamy. She wobbled and Bellamy caught her arm steading her, "Steady Princess." She smirked, allowing his eyes to wander down her body. At the same time Clarke was studying his features, the way his t-shirt showed his muscles. Why was she finding herself wanting to press closer to him. She moved closer to him as a crowd walked past them. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the group. His thumb brushed her waist. This was Clarke though, he wasn't meant to find her attractive. He knew she was but she just wasn't meant to have caused the sensation of electricity when she pressed against his chest. Her hand on the exposed part of his stomach from where it had ridden up.

"Clarke, there you are!" Raven and Octavia sighed in relief, "Bellamy?" The two girls looked between the two others who were leaning into each other. "Hey guys, It's Millers birthday and a few of us have the VIP area if you want to join." Bellamy smirked his hand dropping to her hip, not that Octavia or Raven noticed. The girls all smiled and followed Bellamy.

Raven decided that this was a good time to talk to Bellamy. She was a little tired it was about half two and she was almost ready to head home have a cup of tea and then head to bed. "Bell? Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked, sipping on her beer, "I mean we have been friends for years…why didn't you tell me…about Xavier?" Bellamy looked at her, he saw the sadness on her features. How tired she was. "I guess I was scared. I thought I would be judged. I thought I couldn't be a parent. His grandparents wanted me to give them to him. I don't know…I just wasn't ready" Bellamy replied, finishing his beer and taking the Shot of moonshine the bar tender offered him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Clarke and Octavia were a little unsteady on their feet. He needed to get them home.

"Raven, the two girls are wasted. How about we head to my house put the two girls in Octavia's bed and we can finish our conversation back at my place?" Bellamy suggested, and as Raven watched the two girls she nodded. Bellamy bid Miller goodnight, hugging him. The taxi ride was quiet, Clarke and Octavia had both passed out leaving he and Raven. Clarke woke up as they approached his house, while Octavia remained asleep. He asked Raven to run ahead to open the door so her could carry Octavia in and offer Clarke an arm to lean on. Once he got them both into the room he headed to the kitchen where Raven was sitting, a cup of tea in hand.

"I'm calling off my engagement." Raven whispered wiping at the tears that were flowing from her eyes, she hurt and leaned into Bellamy. His arms wrapping around her, offering her comfort as the had done a couple years before. "I always knew that Finn would love Clarke…I had just hoped that I would be enough, and I wasn't." she whispered, chocking out a sob. Bellamy rubbed her back the way he had done for Octavia when her first boyfriend had broken her heart and then again when their mom had died. "I kept trying to call you, to talk. I felt horrible that you couldn't tell me about Xavier."

Bellamy pulled away and sat on the seat in front of her.

"Let me explain this. I don't talk about my personal life, nor does Octavia. So I am going to tell you this. My dad left when I was a kid. My mom was poor and to keep a roof over myself and Octavia's head she had to…let's just say that business was conducted in my motels and hotels. So from the moment Octavia was born I raised her. I named her. I brought her to her club practises, I went to the parent day at school for her. Then when Octavia was 16, my mom was killed. She had a customer, and he got violent with her. She was running away from him and she was hit by a truck. She died on impact. I was still a kid and they were planning on putting her into foster care. I couldn't let that happen. Clarke used to tell me that I would never go to college. She was right. The moment I finished college I got a job to help my mom, to feed Octavia better, make sure she had nicer clothes. Then mom died and I had to fight to keep my sister. I had two part-time jobs and a full job. I worked hard things weren't so hard anymore, and I met Levy. Anyway when I found out that I was going to be a dad I was scared that I wouldn't be able to raise a child, despite the fact I raised.. I know this doesn't make any sense but it does to me. Anyway Levy died, she bled out after Xave was born. They couldn't save her. I wanted to decrease the possibilities of the people he could love dying, so I didn't tell anyone. Everyone around me kept dying and I didn't want my son to grow up the way O and I did. That's why I didn't tell you." Bellamy finished, his eyes tired, the circle under his eyes prominent. Raven never realized what life had been like for Bellamy. Sure her mum drank herself to death but she had had Finn, Bellamy only had himself.

"You can stay in my bed, I'll take the couch, there are clothes in the top drawer." Raven smiled but informed Bellamy that it was his home and that it wouldn't be the first time they slept in the same bed as each other. She was referring to the time they had slept together. She had just broken up with Finn and was not aware that Levy had passed away, and they had sex, he was there when she needed it. The two got into the bed and stayed on their respective sides of the bed.

Bellamy woke the next day and smiled over at Raven who had starfished out in the bed. Sure he was not used to the company in his bed but he was not objecting. Raven needed him. He rolled out of the bed jumping to his feet. He didn't want to disturb Raven. SO he grabbed his phone, checking the time. It was half 9 and Bellamy began to dial Xena and Roberts home phone. He headed down to the kitchen, clad in a pair of pyjama pants and was shirtless. With Raven in the bed he was too hot at night. He sat at the table talking to Robert, saying that Xavier had been a good boy and slept the whole night, never complained. Robert put Xavier on the phone and a smile spread across Bellamy's face.

"Hey buddy, how'd you sleep?" He asked the sleepy child on the other end. "Daddy! I slept good. I was in the big bed again. Mr Snuggles likes the bed too." Xavier replied, Bellamy could her the boy placing the teddy's head to the phone so that Bellamy could say good morning. It was how things worked with Bellamy and Xavier. They did this every morning, usually in person. Clarke had woken up feeling like shit…again. She didn't really know where she was, however upon seeing Octavia and the photos of the girl on the wall she realized that this was her room…but not the one in their house. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she needed a shower and painkillers.

She stumbled out the door, looking at the empty hallway. Hoping that she would not run into Bellamy. But this was Bellamy's home and it was likely she would run into him. She went down the stairs and heard Bellamy on the phone. He laughed lightly and Clarke stood in the doorway. She watched Bellamy, the Bellamy she knew long ago was not the same as the one she was watching. While she still couldn't stand Bellamy. There was no point in denying that he wasn't the same one from high school. The guy who kissed her and then laughed was gone. She was glad that he had matured. Clarke was pulled from though when Bellamy hung up the phone and smirked at her,

"Morning Princess." Clarke glared at him. Realistically she wasn't allowed to be ungrateful. He had allowed her to stay at his house. Bellamy walked over to the cabinet over the Fridge and pulled out a box of painkillers and handed them to her. Before going to the brewing some coffee and beginning to make breakfast. "Bacon and eggs always brings Octavia out of her room. Does the same to Raven. You're not veggie are you? It's ok if you are I can grill tomatoes and mushrooms." Bellamy replied as he began to cook. Clarke went over to the coffee and poured herself a cup, sitting at the island watching Bellamy cook, the lines of his back, his shoulders. She shook her head and focused on the smell of food.

"Thank you Bellamy." she whispered. He looked at her over his shoulder and offered her a genuine smile. "Thank you for letting me stay…and for cooking breakfast." Clarke smiled back. Bellamy chuckled at Clarke, "Never thought I would see the day when the princess was thanking me." Bellamy replied scrambling eggs as he talked. It had surprised Clarke to see him in such a domesticated situation. He was star quarterback Bellamy Blake, not a chef. Had she never thanked him for anything from when they were in school. She always thought that he had been the bad guy. He had picked on her. He kissed her then laughed. When she had been young she had liked him, but he had been a disappointment. Looking back on it she realized that she also could have been a better person to him. They were volatile in school together. Yet now, she didn't mind his company so much. He was still an asshole in her eyes but he was bearable…and he had taken care of her at her weakest. Maybe they could learn to get along.


End file.
